Essence of Amortentia
by Pixie Flight 15
Summary: Potions is insufferable, Ravenclaw is full of competitive prats who don't listen to reason, and that damned Amortentia has completely clouded Rose's mind with that one stupid scent that belongs to he-who-she-does-not-know. Just typical.
1. Amortentia

**Blurb: **Potions is insufferable, Ravenclaw is full of competitive prats who don't listen to reason, and that damned Amortentia has completely clouded Rose's mind with that one stupid scent that belongs to he-who-she-does-not-know. Just typical.

**A/N: **My first successful chapter concerning Rose Weasley and whoever she seems to be tied to thanks to a little thing called fate. I had a hard time deciding how I would end this chapter, and felt that the abrupt ending would be rather fitting after weighing out a few options. I also decided to leave out who the scent was from for the reason that is called mystery, and also to give way for future chapters if I ever decide to do them. I won't promise, though; I may keep this as a one-shot, or I may update as and when I please. Who knows. I guess I will do what intrigues me most with this story, in a way.  
Also, the second half of the story is a mess, so I apologise; I did the first half and second half on different days... actually, months between each other. It's weird how some ideas for one single chapter come to a person after so many days, weeks, months... but I thought to finish what I started because I liked the idea behind it, though the Amortentia storyline is used _so_ much. Still. I hope it's okay.

Thank you for choosing to read this chapter, by the way. I appreciate it, so many thanks.

**Disclaimer:** Like many lovely writers on her, and readers as well, I do not and will not own the characters of Harry Potter unless mentioned. The world of Hogwarts and the Harry Potter Universe belong to the benevolent J.K Rowling who has filled many of our lives with her wonderful series, and allowed us to come together here to bring forth our own re-telling's from our own imaginations.

* * *

**Amortentia**

Potions had never been a favourite subject of Rose Weasley's, not since her first year at least. It wasn't like she was terrible at it, quite the opposite actually, and it wasn't like mixing the ingredients together was boring – she found that part of the process rather fun, trying to measure the right amounts and mixing them correctly. No, it wasn't the process of the lesson itself that she did not like, but the person who taught that lesson.

And good Lord, did Professor Slughorn make sure that Rose Weasley _hated_ Potions with a fiery passion.

In Rose's eyes, the man was insufferable, an annoying busybody who reaped in the light of others. Yes, he had a good eye for talent in Potions, but he also had a keen eye for the famous ones as well, making sure to invite anyone with a famous mummy or daddy (or in Rose's case, both) in the hopes that he would benefit from taking a shine to them. Most of the time he did benefit from it, but not from Rose.

She had lost track of the amount of Slug Club invites he had sent her, and whilst her mother had hinted that she would like her to go to them (extracurricular activities, dear!) Rose had never bothered to reply or turn up to an event hosted by Horace Slughorn, because she really could not stand the man.

Still, it didn't stop him from making a point of showing the whole class that she was one of his 'special favourites' every time they had a lesson with him, did it?

"… Now, who can tell me the effects and purpose of this powerful potion, hmm?" Rose held onto a groan she wanted to let out, knowing already just _who_ would tell him whatever he wanted to hear. She could practically see him sweeping his gaze across the room, only for it land on one person; _her_.

"Ah, Miss Weasley!" Bingo, she thought to herself grimly. "If you would be so kind,"

Rose looked up slowly, stopping whatever she had been doing (doodling on her parchment; dragons were gorging on a certain Potions Professor's intestines and biting off his big head) and frowned. He always chose her, no matter how many desperate Ravenclaws put their hands up. It always _had_ to be her, because Slughorn liked to make a point.

As if on cue, the Ravenclaws around her groaned, glaring daggers at the back of her head as she slumped back in her seat. _It's not as if I want to do this, you idiots_ she thought to herself glumly, though trying to tell that to a Ravenclaw was impossible; they may be a smart lot, but they weren't ones to take this sort of thing lightly. When it came to lessons and a certain individual being picked above everyone else, they could hold the biggest sulk, especially where it concerned any of the Weasleys or Potters.

"Amortentia creates infatuation and obsession to the drinker. It is a potion that mimics love, but does not create it." She grimaced at her words, wishing that she could just give a wrong answer for once. But nope, no chance. She liked to be right just as much as the Ravenclaws did. _Curse my mother's brains_. "Its purpose is to clearly create a desire between the subject and the brewer, but it is contrived, not natural like real love. It holds a power over the drinker that is possessive, stripping them of their freedom to choose whom they love. It's used for selfish intentions most often." Rose made a point to look Slughorn right in the eye then, noting how ecstatic he looked at her answer. He was practically bouncing off the walls, he was so delighted.

Breathing in, Rose continued steadily. The Ravenclaws would not be happy with her for a while, she thought to herself. "It also varies in aroma for each person, reminding us of what we find most attractive in our lives or in other people, even if we don't know that we find that specific scent attractive."

"Excellent, Miss Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor!" He smiled, a sigh of relief coming from the Gryffindor side of the room. Well, at least _some_ good came out being the Teacher's Pet. Slughorn continued, looking around the class with a bright smile. "Yes, just as Miss Weasley described, Amortentia is a powerful potion that creates _infatuation_, not love; it is indeed strong, probably one of the most dangerous potions in this room, and very hard to make.

"Of course you will brew your own batch today children, however once you have finished you will hand a vial to me and then dispose of the rest in the sink at the back. If your potion has a distinct mother-of-pearl sheen, then you know you will have succeeded!" And with that, Slughorn flounced back to his desk as he left the class in silence, the students making their way towards the ingredients laid on the table at the front of the room, ready to be brewed.

Walking back to her desk at the front of the room, Rose noted how Albus looked around the room in discomfort, though she understood why; he was fearful for his free will now that he knew about the love potion that could quite possibly possess him.

"Jesus Christ, what was Slughorn thinking?" Albus muttered the moment he was back in his seat beside Rose. She was about to say that Slughorn never did think, but thought best not to. "Now I'm going to have to watch out for what I eat or drink in case Grouse spikes anything!" Rose snorted at this, earning a swift kick under the table from her dear cousin. How charming. She narrowed her eyes at him, setting up her cauldron and opening her potions book in the meantime.

"Highly doubtful Al, Leah's as dumb as a dingbat." Rose smiled in a way that she thought would comfort for him, only to have Albus knit his brows together in frustration. Attractive. "She can barely grasp the Boil Curing potion even now, and she's a sixth year! Trust me, you're safe... well, at least from her."

"Oh gee, thanks Rosie, that has calmed me down plenty." Albus snorted sarcastically, trying not to look at the fellow Gryffindor girl (one Leah Grouse) who was staring at him rather intently, a dopey smile on her face and a glint in her eye, as he set to organising his ingredients in the correct order they were to be brewed in, "Seriously, she is just… she's _weird_! She's been following me everywhere and sniffing my _hair_. I think she stole one of my socks too, because I'm missing one!"

Rose had to hold back a laugh, mostly because she knew Albus would take offence to it and think she was laughing at him. "Al, trust me, she won't make this potion. The candle is on but no one's home in that head, I assure you." She patted him on the shoulder, smiling. "But I can't promise the same security if she happens to stumble across that lovely selection of WonderWitch Love potions Uncle George has in his shop." She grinned, watching as Albus' eyes widened, growing pale rather quickly.

"Merlin you are _not_ helping, Rose!" He groaned, turning away from his laughing cousin and ignoring her for the rest of the lesson…

x-x-x-x

Worn books, cinnamon and a hint of a musky scent filled the air. Those were the scents that Rose Weasley could smell from her freshly brewed Amortentia, her eyes slightly clouded as she stood over the potion. It was addictive, pleasant and, to her, so very attractive. Admittedly, she did not want to give Slughorn a vial of the potion; it had hooked her, though she didn't like it – the pull and possession was too strong even through the smell of it.

Coming to her senses and realising what the potion was doing to her, Rose did what was required of her and filled a small vial with the pearl liquid, fully aware that she was currently the only student to finish the potion in the classroom. That alone annoyed her, only because she knew that she wasn't doing herself any favours by proving to Slughorn further that she was an 'amazing' student, nor was she helping her reputation with a crowd of jealous Ravenclaws who would, no doubt, be out for blood by the time their lesson was over.

In fact she could swear that they were hissing like a bunch of furious Slytherins as she walked past, vial in hand, to Slughorn's desk where she would drop off the offending product in return for some over-used compliments and attempted grooming to get her to like him.

The second he saw her walking towards him, he smiled as if Merlin himself had walked into the room, and Rose had to try her hardest not to cringe. _Insufferable bloody fool _she thought to herself coldly, though her expression was rather neutral as she handed the old man the Amortentia sample.

"Wonderful!" Slughorn proclaimed far too happily the second he touched the glass of liquid, jumping out of his seat in irritable delight. "As expected of Miss Weasley, class, she has brewed a perfect batch of the Amortentia potion! One would hope to follow in her steps, I am sure, so be sure to watch her example, children!" Oh Merlin, how Rose wished that throwing a hex or three at a teacher was allowed at that moment. Thank goodness she was going back to her desk, where she was within a safe distance away from the stupid man.

"Now, Miss Weasley, would you be so kind as to tell us what your Amortentia's aroma consisted of?" He asked before she could even turn, a twinkle in his eyes as he watched her expectantly.

"Oh yes, please _do_ tell us." Drawled some Ravenclaw twit from their desk, earning some titters from the rest of the classroom. _Great_ she thought to herself, tempted to hex not just Slughorn, but a class full of Ravenclaws too now. She doubted anyone would blame her.

Burning with both embarrassment and silent rage, her cheeks red by now she was sure, Rose cleared her throat to answer the question she really did not want to be asked, "Worn books, cinnamon and a musk." before taking her leave back to her desk where Al, looking a little too smug for comfort, was putting a cork in his sample of Amortentia.

"You better watch out Rosie, before you know it Slughorn'll be slipping a healthy dose of Amortentia into your morning pumpkin juice." He grinned, getting ready to flounce his way to the professor's desk as Rose glared beadily, scowling darkly.

"Watch it Al, or you'll find me sitting next to Leah as I give her tips on how to brew a perfect Amortentia to slip into _your_ morning pumpkin juice tomorrow." She threatened, a promising tone to her voice. Albus lost all colour in his face then, and for a second Rose thought she could see sweat forming on his brow. Good, the prick deserved it.

"You wouldn't." He muttered, though he knew more than anyone what Rose could do to him if she was pissed off, and quickly left to hand over his sample before his favourite cousin could threaten him further.

Sighing deeply, Rose sank back into her chair, willing the lesson to be over already. She'd had enough, she wanted to go back to her room and read, do homework, _something_ that didn't require Slughorn, Ravenclaws or potions that made her think of what the heck one of those smells was, because seriously, she had no clue what that musky scent was, and it was driving her crazy.

The sooner she got out of that blasted lesson, the better.

x-x-x-x

"What did you smell, then?" Rose asked her cousin briskly as she practically whizzed down the hallway, a desperate bid for freedom from the potion room she had been trapped in for far too long as Albus followed, trying his hardest to keep up with his cousin. He shrugged, as if it wasn't even that important what he had smelled in the potion.

"Broomstick polish, mum's cooking and oranges, why?" He asked, as if this were the most common question to ask. (it wasn't)

"You _do_ know that at least one of those scents is apparently there to remind us of what we find most attractive about someone else, right?" She asked him, ignoring the second shrug he was giving her and continuing her explanation, not that he cared, mind. "And unless you have some weird fetish for broomstick polish that I do not want to know about, or worse, a thing for your mum," That earned a deserved "_Ew_, Rosie, that's just sick!" as a swing of his book bag nicked her hip sharply. "then I can only assume that there is some poor soul around here who smells of oranges that you are going to end up with at some point in their life."

Slowing down now, Albus just looked on ahead as he thought about it, frowning slightly. "Then that means your musk scent belongs to your lover boy, right? Because whilst you love books, Rosie, I don't think you're _that_ nuts on them to go off on a sordid affair with _Hogwarts: A History Revised_." He joked, grinning now as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you never know Al, I mean have you _seen_ the spine on that thing? Pure brawn, not to mention it's packed with intelligence, all fine qualities in my future mate."

"Well then, I must confess to you now Rosie, I am actually in love with an orange. The smell is just... _intoxicating_." Albus added rather seriously, causing Rose to snort rather loudly as she tried her hardest not to laugh. "We're mad." He grinned.

"We're related to the Weasley's, of course we're mad." She giggled, turning into the Great Hall for dinner. Just like always it was packed, just how Rose liked it after a long lesson with Slughorn and an infuriating group of Ravenclaws. (who were actually glaring at her as they made their way into the hall themselves, she noticed) Finding space on the bench at the Gryffindor table, she sat next to Albus and a first year, eyeing the food hungrily.

If she didn't watch it, drool would soon form at the side of her mouth, she was sure of it.

But Rose didn't seem to get very far with her food because, just as she was starting on a juicy leg of chicken marinated in a sweet and sour sauce she loved, she caught a hint of a familiar scent in the air for a moment. It was brief, but it was unmistakeable, and it made her stomach flutter briefly.

If she had never smelled that Amortentia, if she had never brewed it correctly, then Rose was sure that she would have never noticed that scent that just passed her a second ago. But she couldn't deny it; it was musky and, however much she wished she could deny it, it was _very_ attractive.


	2. Midnight Flight

**A/N:** I had a hard time writing this chapter, purely because I had no idea where it would go. I had multiple drafts for this, but my original Idea, which was set on the Quidditch pitch, became the idea I used in the end. This chapter is pretty much all about Rose's thoughts after what has happened, and doesn't really stray away from that scene until the end. It felt right to do it this way when I was writing it, though I may use the other chapter ideas if I continue this story. Again, it depends on what intrigues me with this story, but I do hope to continue it.**  
**

Hopefully the chapter is okay, I'm unsure about it right now. Still, thank you for choosing to read this small story. I highly appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** Like many writers here, as well as the lovely readers, I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise or any characters, unless mentioned. The Universe of Harry Potter and his companions is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling, who has created an amazing world where we can all come together and enjoy the wonders of Hogwarts and also bring about our own re-tellings here, where we share ideas and love for this incredible series that we grew up with. Thank you.

**EDIT:** I forgot to add this, but I would like to thank both **Aunt Ginny Potter** and my **Guest **Reviewer for their lovely reviews on the first chapter. I was so happy to have received them! Your kind words spurred me on in wanting to write a second chapter, so I owe it to you both. Thank you for reading, reviewing and making me smile! I really appreciate your kind words, please remember that! 3

* * *

**Midnight Flight**

Fate, destiny... those were two things that Rose had never really believed in, even when she was a child. Things like that, _Divination bull_ she called it, had never made sense to her like a text book filled with facts did, and she was content with seeing the ideas of fate and destiny as nothing more than a silly belief. To her, it was nothing more than a gimmick for lovestruck teenage girls to look to when they were in desperate need of answers about their sorry little love lives. It was just a way to pander to some girls ideals of romance, really.

Well, that was what she had believed before. Now she was re-evaluating her thoughts, however much it disturbed her to do so.

Staring into the dark abyss that was the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, Rose wondered if she was simply going crazy. Well, that would be one explanation at least, she scoffed to herself, because there really was no other reason as to why she was continuously thinking about the mysterious musk-scented boy who, _it was all just a coincidence_, walked past her on that blasted day she had made the Amortentia. Actually, it was driving her nuts if she had to be completely honest with herself.

So of course she needed to clear her head, and what better way to do that than to go out onto the empty grounds at about a quarter past midnight, Albus' borrowed broom lifting her from the soil, so that she could relax, taking in her darkened surroundings in the cool of the midnight air. This was one of her favourite things to do if ever her head were riddled with thoughts she could never shake. Luckily enough for Rose, this was a rare occurrence, but tonight she really did need that solitude and peace that only the grounds could bring, aiding her in some way.

And sure, the professors and prefects would probably kill her if they found out she was on the grounds past curfew, but they would have to catch her first, and not to brag, but Rose was pretty good on a broomstick, so she'd be fine anyway.

_It was pure chance, that's all_ she was trying to convince herself, her head shaking as she furrowed her brow in frustration. _Pure bloody chance the prick decided to walk past me on the same bloody day I made my Amortentia._ She had told herself this for about the thousandth time since the incident had happened, but the more she thought about it, the more she realised that she was leaning towards the idea that fate and destiny, something stupid like that, was playing its hand in her life. She shuddered.

She didn't like this, any of it. Thinking about fate and destiny like it existed, her thoughts pinned on a _boy_ of all things, (she would be giggling like a hormone-driven lunatic soon!) constantly wondering just who the Hell smelled so damn _good, _tearing her hair out about not being in the know... it was all driving her insane and she hated it, simply because it was going against everything she knew and believed in. It was making her re-evaluate, and she hated that.

Nothing made sense to her now. She was unraveling, that she was sure of, because she was starting to believe in a bit of Divination tripe she had sworn she would never follow before, and she was literally going _gaga_ over some boy that, stupidly enough, she had no clue about. It was as if she was turning into Lily, who read star signs about future boyfriends or lovers, people she hadn't even met but still she was fawning over them like she was already in love.

_Oh God_ she thought suddenly, dipping slightly in the air upon her realisation, _I'm turning into Lily. Merlin, help me!_

Okay, so that was an exaggeration, but it was rather accurate in her mind; Rose was obsessing over someone who's face she didn't know, let alone what he was like. This guy was a mystery to her, with only his Godric-damn sexy musk to go by in what she liked about him so far. Who was he? Is he in her year? Was he taller than her? _Merlin Forbid he's shorter than me!_ And above all, did he play Quidditch? If anything, whoever he was, he had to at least play Quidditch for fun. If he didn't, he was no good to her, that was for sure.

_Godric, what House is he in?_ She then asked herself, looking towards the Quidditch stands at that passing thought. _Ideally Gryffindor, of course_ she told herself, but that was probably due to the fact that almost all of her family was made up of that House, so there would surely be some sort of scrutiny towards a potential boyfriend of any kind who was a part of another house. Yes, it would mostly be from her father, but he was rather... _proud_, if that was the right word. So Gryffindor, that would be the ideal House for Musk-Man.

_Hufflepuff would be okay_, that would be all fine and dandy actually, and Rose actually knew quite a few Hufflepuffs who were sweet as pie and rather nice to look at too, though she wasn't really attracted to any of them, either.

_Slytherin. Now that'd a dangerous line to cross..._ she thought, not that her family would care much, rather her father cared a little _too_ much. In fact she was pretty damn positive he would rip the guy to shreds if was in Slytherin, if she ever found out who he was and dated him that is, so to have a boyfriend in that house... well, she would rather not, more for his safety than anything. Her father meant no harm, he really didn't, and he was a sweet soul who just happened to care a tad _too_ much.

It was annoying, but sweet too, Rose smiled to herself.

Oh, and then there were the Ravenclaw's. _Heaven forbid he isn't a Ravenclaw!_ Rose groaned, gripping the broom handle hard now. Yes, her mother and Uncle Percy would surely jump for joy and throw in a few cartwheels for added effect if she ever managed to get with some Ravenclaw smart-ass, but... No. _Not in a million years, no!_ Rose felt disgusted at the thought of some Ravenclaw ass being the person she was attracted to, because they were insufferable sods, a house full of competitive twats who took everything _way too seriously_. She did not want to get with one of those prats, at least not the ones she knew.

_Good gracious, I sound so prejudiced _she mused, but she felt she had good reason to, really; they had never been too keen on her, treating her with absolutely no respect or common courtesy. Of course she returned the favor, but there were very few she actually tolerated, let alone liked or even, Godric this thought sickened her, _fancied_. No, never. She would never get with a Ravenclaw, not if she could help it!

_Well,_ she thought to herself with a sigh as she stared out at the grounds surrounding her, _this idiot had better be worth it, otherwise I'll throttle the twat for wasting my time and energy..._

"You do know that you're out past school hours, don't you Weasley?" Came an unwelcome drawl from beneath her all of a sudden, snapping Rose out of her thoughts and causing her to nearly fall off of her broom. _Jerk_. "That will be 20 points from Gryffindor." Whoever had found her continued, though there seemed to be amusement in their voice, probably from her reaction. Rose would have liked to knock them with her broomstick, but she was currently trying to readjust herself on the damn thing, so that idea was already out the window.

"Oh really, I never noticed given how awfully sunny and bright it is out here." Okay, so maybe being cheeky was not the best idea around a member of the Prat Patrole, but right now she couldn't care less. They had disturbed her moment alone, after all. "Thanks for joining me though, company's _always_ welcome."

"That's another 10 points from Gryffindor and detention with Professor Longbottom tomorrow night." The person growled as Rose, now finally back on her broom, turned to face whatever Prefect had found her.

_Oh goody, a Ravenclaw!_ She grimaced, not even choosing to hide the look of contempt on her face. He, on the other hand, looked rather pleased with himself. Then again, this certain member of the Prat Patrol _always_ looked like he was pleased with himself.

"Oh Malfoy, what a surprise!" She feigned ignorance, leaning on the broom as she kept her distance from the boy. "What brings you here this fine evening? A stroll?"

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to look stern and authoritative, which amused Rose. "Just investigating." He said simply, a smirk forming on his lips. _Twat_ Rose thought to herself. "I was on my evening rounds up in Astronomy tower you see, when I looked out of the window and saw a giant beacon of red in the sky, so I thought I would come down and take a look." At this, Rose went red whilst he watched with amusement.

Good grief, he was only confirming her feelings towards the Ravenclaw's, because he was a prick.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat. Sadly I see you're still standing." She retorted, cheeks so red she was pretty sure her face would match her hair any time soon. _Curse this blasted Weasley blush!_

"If I wasn't feeling so generous, Weasley, I would take more points from you." Pompous twat, Rose held herself back from saying. "Now why don't you come down, like a good little girl and go back to bed? I'm sure you're tired and in need of rest." Okay, now Rose was _really_ tempted to swing her broomstick handle into his stupid nose. Losing a few more points would be worth it.

Those desires had to be restrained though, because Rose _really_ didn't want a Howler from her mother in the morning if she found out about it. Her dad would congratulate her, because this was Malfoy that she wanted to attack, but her mother was scary, so she needed to contain herself and act, _Merlin this is hard_, like a good student and do as she was told.

Lowering the broom until she finally touched the ground, Rose turned to glare up at Scorpius Malfoy, Ravenclaw's Golden Boy. If ever there was a human form for how snide, conceited and insufferable all Ravenclaw's were, then this guy was the physical embodiment of the worst traits that House seemed to own.

And yes, Rose detested the git.

"You're a twat, you know that?" She muttered with a dark scowl, making her way past him as fast as she could before she knocked him off his feet with her broom. The desire to do so was burning, but she was resisting it as much as she could.

"And you're insufferable, so the feelings mutual." He replied, looking full of himself as he watched her stalk off, looking less than pleased. "Now off to bed, like a good little Gryffindor, and don't let me catch you out here again!" He called back to her as Rose, not really caring if he took points from her or not, swore at him and turned quickly, whacking him on the ankle with the handle of her broom before breaking into a run towards the Castle.

_Insufferable, prattish, conceited arse!_ She thought to herself as he threw a few choice words towards her, probably hopping around on his good leg as she disappeared into the Castle.


End file.
